Fai and Yui in Japan
by FaiofSeresu
Summary: My first Tsubasa fanfic.Fai and Yui's mom has to go to Kuro's country for a while and takes her sons with her.What happens there is only as bad as can be expected.Kuro is only 14 and a little out of character.


Fai and Yui in Japan

"Now boys, we are going to a strange place so no running off unless with a person who knows this country very well," Fai and Yui's mother said, her soft, angel face beaming at her handsome twins. "The priestess there is expecting us so we can leave at any time."

"Can we leave now?" the two young boys in front of the woman asked in unison.

The boys were maybe three feet tall each and had hair as light blond as you could get it without it seeming white. Their eyes were an ice blue and sparkled as if excited for something. This is understandable considering they were to travel to another world that day to visit that world's dream-seer.

The two young ones knew what to do at the signal of their mom's head nod. She nodded once and the boys jumped together to perform the spell to transfer them from one dimension to another.

When the world came into view, both boys broke out in smiles. The country was Japan around the medieval time, complete with castle and ninja guards.

The boys were curious and ran straight through the gate. They heard their mother very clearly but they were mesmerized by the sights of so many people they hadn't seen before and wanted to meet.

But one particular person caught their eye. A sulky young man of maybe fourteen was standing beside a small, young girl. The teen was staring at a particularly rank looking set of sushi.

"Ah, you have arrived young princes of Seresu. Welcome to Japan," the young girl said, gazing upon the twins. The teen ninja had broken out of his trance when he heard the word "prince" and immediately he thought," Oh great, I have to guard kids, too? My day just got a whole lot better."

"I'm sorry about my sons. They just ran. Please forgive me, Tomoyo."

"All is well. They are forgiven." The girl, Tomoyo, turned to the teenage boy. "Kurogane, please show the princes to your quarters. Meanwhile, I will show the queen to the dining hall."

The tall, dark-haired youth turned to the boys, who had resorted to poking each other in the face to amuse themselves while the women talked.

"Come on, you little brats, let's go annoy the teen," Kurogane said looking to the sky with his red eyes and mouthing the word help.

After a long, or what seemed long, walk to the ninja dorms, Kurogane was completely tired. The "little brats" as he referred to them had tried to escape a number of times for a number of reasons, from trying to catch a butterfly (which apparently there were no butterflies in their world) to copying the newbie class of ninja trainees.

"Okay. **Settle down, you little brats!**" Kurogane shouted. That got the boys' attention. They immediately sat in their spots, Fai on the pillow he was trying to destroy, Yui right at Kurogane's feet.

"Now, what would you like to do, besides try to destroy everything in my quarters?"

Yui raised his hand, and Kurogane, for an instant, smiled and thought for a moment that maybe these kids weren't half bad. "Yes?"

"Can we eat? I'm starving!" the young prince said, glancing down at his stomach.

"Yeah, me too!" Fai whined.

"Fine, let's all go eat."

They all filed out to enter the building next door to the training grounds.

"MOM! The mean boy the princess paired us up with is cool. Can we stay for a while longer?" the twin princes asked, their innocent blue eyes pleading with the tired queen.

"Very well, we can stay but only for a week at the most," their mother responded.

The boys faces beamed as they looked at each other, seemed to share a thought, and then looked at Kurogane with evil grins.

But for now they say on either side of their mother and awaited their food to arrive. When it came, their faces lit up like Christmas trees then dimmed when they saw what it was.

Five servers with plates of sushi came out of a kitchen and set the plates in front of the five diners. Both Fai and Yui scrunched up their noses at the smell of dead fish rapped in rice.

"Mom, do we have to eat this?" Yui leaned in and asked.

"Yes, otherwise they would get offended."

So the twins tried sushi and that night they were throwing up every morsel of food they had eaten that night.

The next day they had to return to Seresu to treat the princes before they died. But before they left, they thanked Kurogane for being nice enough to let them do all of what they had done last night.

"Good bye, Kurogane-san!! We won't forget you!!" the princes cheered in unison before their mother transported them back to Seresu.

"Good bye, you little brats," Kurogane said after they were long gone, a tear welling in his eye.

"Kurogane, ninjas don't cry," Soma said, sniffling a little.

"Yeah, yeah, I know," Kurogane responded, smiling at the spot where the twins had stood only seconds before.


End file.
